Future Daughters
by Young Phantom
Summary: Danny's two daughters come from the future to help ue defeat Christ, there evil brother. he has taken ther mom, which they can't tell who she is, and they don't know why or what they are going to do with her. But the thing he wants is to kill his mom's younger self, but who is she. Set after Plant Phantom. Please read and review.


**I don't own Danny Phantom. Set after Plant Phantom. Sam P.O.V.**

We are in the lab, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and me. We're doing our weekly training, mostly for Danny. He's doing all of his ghost powers while the rest of us work on our aim. Danny ghost senses come out.

"Awwww." A portal opens and two little ghost girls come flying out. The portal shuts quickly, but I saw Clockwork before it closed.

Danny quickly runs in front of all of us and puts his hand in front of the girls ready to freeze them. "Who are you, and where did you come from."

"Wait, we come in piece. I'm Sandy, and this is my sister Vanessa." Says the one on the right. She has green eyes and snow white, straight, short hair. Her outfit is just like Danny's, but has a SP and her chest instead of a D. Vanessa also has snow white, curly, short hair, but she has ice blue eyes. Her outfit also looks like Danny's but has a VP on it.

"Yea, what she said. We're here to warn and help Danny defeat our evil, adopted brother, Christ." Vanessa says.

"How can we trust you?" Danny says, still having his hand up.

"Because we're from the future, and you're our dad." Says Sandy, and we all gasped, WTF. Then Sandy and Vanessa hold up the necklaces. There the same ones we got when we went into the future. Danny lowers his hand.

"We're listening." He says.

"Ok, so here it is." Sandy take a deep breath and we all site down in a circle, she looks at all of us, me for the longest. "So our dad, Danny, married a half ghost. She had Vanessa and me. But Christ was adopted when I was two and V was one. He always felt left out. Mom was the only one he could really connect to, he loved her the most. That is kind of the problem.

"Yea," Vanessa, or V starts. "And the more he loves mom, he more his hate grow that he wasn't a halfa like her. He asked Danny if he would turn him into a ghost, but he and mom refused. This really made him mad, so he ran away for the hundredth time, but mom couldn't find him. When he came back he had ghost powers. He said he got them from Vlad, we still don't know how if Vlad's in space."

"Vlad had given him some kind of device that made Danny slip into a coma. That's why he's not helping us. After that he shot her with a gun that froze her powers. He went to Clockwork's and came to this time period with Sam and Jazz." Sandy is cut off.

"Wait, why Jazz?" Tucker asks.

"Because Jazz was in the way when he was trying to take Sam when she fainted." Sandy answers.

"Anyway," Vanessa continues. "Now he is here and we don't know why."

"So Clockworks sent you guys to help us and take your mom back home?" I ask.

"Yes, he gave us an extra necklace. But we can't tell you who our mom is unless it's a life or death kind of thing, or you guess. He said it can mess with the future." Sandy says.

"Ok, do you know how we're going to find this guy?" Jazz asks.

"I think I can answer that." We all look up to see who said that.

"Christ!" V and Sandy shout at the same time as we all jump up. He has Black hair and wears a custom like Vlad's, but the red in Vlad's custom is now purple in his, also the cape. And there's a C in the middle of his cheats.

"Where is mom?" Sandy asks."

"She's safe with me, for now." He answers.

"Oh please, you don't have the guts to hurt mom. And you know it." V yells back.

"Maybe, but I've got a plan, and the will work." He yells at us and shots an ecto blast and Danny. "Only my mom could find me when I ran away. And only she can find me now." The flies throw the ceiling.

"Danny!" I run to his side and help him up.

"I'm fine, thanks," he smiles at me. "What does he mean only mom can find him."

"Whenever he would run away she would be able to find him. But he doesn't know that I overheard mom and dad talking about it one day. She said something about a tree house." V says. Could it be the tree house my mom and dad built me when I was seven and never told anyone about because it's where I run away to sometimes?

"I think I know where he is," I say, everyone looks at me. "I have a tree house in the woods that my parents built for me when I was seven. I only go there to run away from life."

"It could be the place. Let's go." Sandy says and starts heading upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell us about the tree house?" Danny asks while Tucker also looks at me.

"Because I need a place to be alone sometimes." And with that I walk up the stairs behind Jazz.

"Sandy, V, you guys might want to turn human before we go out." Jazz tells them.

"Oh yea, I forgot." V says, and with that the two girls transform. Sandy eyes turned purple and her straight, short hair turned black. Her outfit is now a black tank top and a jean shirt. Vanessa's curly, short hair is now also black and her eyes are now violet. Her outfit is now a whit tank top and black jean shorts.

"Cute." I say.

"Good, cause you picked them out." Sandy say, then keeps walking.

I must be there god mother in the future or something.

(Future mom P.O.V)

I hear a door slam and I jump awake. Where am I? I try to get up, but I'm tied to my seat. I try to go intangible, but I can't. I can't even go ghost. I look around and see Jazz tied in the chair next to me. Where am I, what happen? Then Christ walks in, and I remember.

I remember him coming back as a ghost and attacking us. Him shooting Danny and Danny falling to the ground. Then he shoots me with some ray and it all went black.

"Hello, mother." He says as he walks into the light.

"Christ, how could you? Where are we, why can't I go ghost? What's your plain?" I just want some answers.

"Let's see, I wanted to, we are in the past, and you're 15 here. I shoot you with a ray that makes you not able to turn ghost for 24hrs. And my plain is simple. Kill the younger you." He smiles, I try to look shocked.

"Why, I thought you loved me. If you kill me your sister won't be born and you will never get your powers." I say.

"I will manage without them. You see, I love you mother, but I hate father more. And with you gone, he won't be able to love again. And to less sisters in the world is a god given gift." He explains.

"Danny will never let you take me." I yell at him.

"We'll see." And with that he fades through the floor of the tree house. Jazz wakes up a few seconds later.

"What, how who?" she yells, and then looks at me. "Where are we?"

I start to explain everything, but not everything I know.

(Sam P.O.V.)

"This way." I yell and make my way through the woods. I can see the tree house already. I start to run until I'm in front of it. Everyone comes from behind.

"Heroes first." Tucker says to Danny and smiles.

Danny climes the latter first and we all follow, one by one.

"Wow, this place is the size of my house." Tucker says in amazement. He's right; there are probably about five rooms in this thing. My bed room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. Hey, I'm rich, I can get this stuff.

"V, Sandy." A voice yells from the dining room.

We all run to where the voice is coming from. When we get to the dining room there are two women tied to chairs. The one on the left has orange, short hair, a baby blue, long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. I'm guessing that's Jazz. The person on the right has short, black hair, violet eyes, a short sleeve, black shirt, and purple jeans. Which I'm guessing is Mrs. Danny Fenton, luck duck.

"Mom." V screams and Sandy and her run to her and Jazz. They start to untie them.

"My girls, we have to leave now. He already knows we are here." Mrs. F says.

"What is he after?" Danny asks.

"Me, the past me." Mrs. F answers as Future Jazz, which I'm now calling FJ, stands up.

"Which is?" Tucker asks.

Before she can answer something hits Danny in the back, along with V and Sandy, they all hit the ground. The rest of us turn to see Christ flying above us.

"Now no one can stop me from killing Sam." He yells and flies towards me.

I'm speechless, but I can't rejoice now. He shoots me with a gun, a real one, bullets and everything. I fall to the floor; blood is coming out of my chest. I turn to see Mrs. F, or me, fall to the floor holding her chest.

"Sam," Danny yells. He's pissed now. He gets up and shoots a freeze shoot at Christ. He now in ice, so to speak. Then Danny runs to me.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asks.

"Danny, you need to shoot her with your ecto blast. The ghost DNA will save her." Mrs.F answer.

Without questioning her Danny gets up and shoots me. I hurt like hell, that's all I remember before I black out

I wake up in the bedroom in the tree house. I then remember everything. I am about to jump up until I see who's sitting by me, it's, well, me. She pushes me back down and holds out a mirror in my face so I can see what I have become.

I now have snow white hair and glowing, ice blue eyes. My outfit was like Danny's, only it has an S instead of a D.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" it's all so clear now, this is how I get my powers.

"Yes, it's has already happen to me what has happen to you. And you will have the experience that I have had today in 15 years." She answers.

"But you could have stopped Christ, you didn't even have to adopted him." I say confused.

"But if I had done that, I wouldn't have got in my ghost powers. Everything happens for a reason Sam." She explains.

"I understand." I say.

"I know." She says. "We have to go know, but they want to say bye first."

Then everyone comes into the room.

"Bye mom." Sandy says and gives me a huge. She runs to say good bye to the others.

"Yea, it was nice to see you young. Bye mom." V says and gives me a huge. She also runs to say her good-byes to the others.

"Bye sis-in-law." FJ says and gives me a huge.

"Bye me, and heads up. Mom's going to make you wear a dress at your sweet sixteen." Mrs.F says.

"She can try." I say back and give myself a huge.

Then a portal open in the middle of the room, Clockwork is on the other side smiling.

"Good- bye everyone, see you in the future." Says and jumps into the portal, followed by V and Sandy.

"Jazz, wait, please just tell me, who's my wife in the future."

Tucker pleads.

"Ok, only because you're begging. It's Valier, and you guys are about to have your third baby. Bye." FJ says and jumps into the portal.

"Go Tucker." I yell.

"Sam, you're a ghost now. I guess I don't have to fight crime on my own anymore. Well I was never alone, but you know what I mean." Danny says.

"Yep, and you get to train me." I smile.

"It will be an honor to train my future wife." He laughs.

"Today was a good day." And with that I jump out of bed and we all head to Danny's house.

** So, did you hate it, like it, or love it. Please review.**


End file.
